The present invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to a connector for engaging a coaxial cable of the type used in conventional cable television systems. In such a system, a main or trunk cable is run through a residential area to be serviced. The trunk cable is usually hung from the existing utility poles in the neighborhood. Distribution cables are run from this trunk cable past each home serviced by the television system. A distribution cable is tapped by connecting a tap connector box in series with the distribution cable. The connector box includes isolation electronics for isolating the lines leading from the box to the individual customers' homes.
Typically the tap connector box cover electrically contacts the metallic sheath of the coaxial distribution cable. This cable sheath shields the television signal on the internal, electrically isolated, central conductor from interference as well as providing a ground for the system. The tap connector box which includes at least two openings for receiving the input and output sides of the distribution cable, also includes a provision for electrical contact between the distribution cable sheath and the connector box cover around these openings. The center conductor of the distribution cable will, of course, pass into the interior of the connector box and will be connected to electrical terminals which provide an input and output for the isolation electronics.
Recently, a type of coaxial cable having a copper clad aluminum conductor has come into common use in cable television systems. This wire is easily sheared by a simple cross-screw connector. Modular tap connector boxes, having easily replaceable isolation electronics, have in the past used such cross screw connector arrangements. The circuit board in a modular tap connector is replaceable without disconnecting the distribution cable from the box. The use of standard connectors in modular tap connector boxes has made such boxes undesirable for use with the new aluminum wire. Additionally, intermediate connectors between the cross-screw connectors and the circuit board have heretofore been required in a modular tap connector box. These intermediate connectors were often a source of faulty electrical connection.
As a result, non-modular tap connector boxes with center seizure connectors have been used to eliminate conductor shear and the necessity for intermediate connectors. A center seizure connector is one having an annular post with holes through the post to receive the conductor. A screw extending axially through the post bends the conductor into a U-shape, capturing and electrically contacting it. Since this screw is not immediately adjacent the interior surface of the annular post, the aluminum wire conductor will not be sheared. Secure connections can easily be made with the center seizure connector even when the installer is operating under less than optimum working conditions.
A non-modular connector box using a center seizure mechanism has also been somewhat disadvantageous, however, in that replacement of the circuit board upon which is mounted the isolation electronics is not easily accomplished. The annular post connectors are mounted on the circuit board adjacent a portion of the connector box which defines the access openings for the distribution cable. It has heretofore been necessary to remove the trunk cable connections completely from this type of connector box before replacement of the isolation electronics could be accomplished.